Secuestro
by pequedark
Summary: Mio Akiyama, hija del secretario de planeamiento estratégico antiterrorista fue secuestrada por la banda terrorista más peligrosa de Japón, denominada los "Chizuru". Ritsu junto con las amigas de Sakuragaoka, policías y familia darán todo de sí para rescatar a la bajista de HTT, exponiendo sus vidas y la de Mio en el intento de su rescate. / Mal Summary, sólo entren y lean.
1. Algo más

**NOTA AUTORA:** ¡ALOHA fanáticos de K-On! tantas lunas sin vernos, aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic para su entretención. Cambié un poco mis clásicos Fics por algo un poco más novedoso, solo espero lo disfruten.

Sin más a leer..

**NOTA: K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE Y JAMÁS EN LA VIDA ME PERTENECERÁ!**

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde de un día otoñal, en el aire se podía sentir el suave y característico aroma, propio del invierno adosándose. Como toda tarde conforme a la estación se podían distinguir las coloridas hojas caer de los grandes árboles, dejando un privativo y colorido realce en los escalones de entrada al hogar de la familia Akiyama.

- ¿Te has fijado lo linda que se ven las hojas caer desde aquí? - Dijo Ritsu quebrando el silencio que existía hace minutos en la cálida habitación de su mejor amiga Mio.

- Pensé que estábamos estudiando - Respondió la morena frunciendo el ceño y cerrando enorme libro que sostenía entre sus manos con disgusto.

- No te molestes Mio - Mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras con las manos hacía un gesto para suavizar el impulsivo humor de su estudiosa y aplicada compañera - Sólo me distraje un poco con ese árbol -Dijo indicando con su mirada la enorme arboleda que se divisaba por la ventana de aquella habitación - ¿No crees que se ven muy lindas? - Continuó diciendo la ambarina mientras apoyaba su mentón en la mano derecha, sin quitar aquellos ojos color miel de las hojas que se dejaban caer con el viento.

- ¿Te picó algo? - Contestó algo desconcertada la bajista al ver tan extraña actitud en su hiperactiva amiga - ¡No!, ya sé, tienes fiebre ¿verdad? - Dijo con tono de burla mientras le tocaba la pronunciada frente a la castaña.

-¡Claro que no! - Dijo con algo de molestia retirando la mano un tanto fría de su amiga.

- ¿Entonces?, tú no eres de estar divagando y pensando en cosas lindas, a menos que… - Existió un silencio algo incomodo que pronto se rompió - Estés…enamorada - Finalizó con una mirada con semblantes de intensa curiosidad.

- ¿¡Qué tiene que ver eso con las hojas!? - Respondió tratando de sonar molesta para esconder el evidente nerviosismo que recorría su sangre - Parece ser que la que tiene fiebre es otra -Continuó frunciendo el ceño mientras se ponía de pie para detallar absoluto disgusto ante el tema.

- No, yo no tengo fiebre y sí tiene que ver - Dijo la morena poniéndose de pie frente a su mejor amiga - Muchos libros definen que esa actitud que has tenido hace unos instantes es precisamente estar enamorada - Prosiguió diciendo con mucha seguridad para desafiar la altanera actitud de Ritsu.

- ¿Ah sí? - Respondió perpleja y con algo de temor brotando de sus poros mientras observaba aquellos ojos color gris tan seguros de sí - Yo…- Dijo bajando su vista rápidamente para fijarla en algún punto sin fin del suelo tratando de esconder el evidente rubor que tomaba su piel.

Una inexplicable sensación helada recorría el cuerpo de Mio al ver tan inesperada reacción en la castaña, ese extraño efecto transitaba por cada arteria y vena de su cuerpo hasta detenerse en el centro de su pecho dificultando su respirar.

- Eso…¿Es un sí? - Preguntó con dificultad mientras se esforzaba por mantener muy dentro de sí aquella dolorosa sensación presionando casi el centro de su alma.

- Mio, no tenemos que hablar de esto - Respondió nerviosa mientras caminaba hasta la cama y se sentaba en ella con clara vergüenza, para posteriormente fijar su vista en las zapatillas que tenía puestas.

- Claro que sí - Dijo la ojigris acercándose a la castaña -¡Dime de una vez! - Insistió impaciente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella para quedar casi a la misma altura de la baterista - ¿Te gusta alguien? - Finalizó tratando de buscar la mirada de la ambarina que seguía mirando un punto muerto en aquel piso.

El sonrojo se hacía ver en las mejillas de Ritsu, involuntariamente los latidos de su corazón acrecentaban el ritmo y la fuerza, de reojo veía los reclamantes y penetrantes ojos color gris observándole, tragó saliva con dificultad mientras miraba el cielo tras la ventana de esa habitación, luego inhaló y exhaló profundamente para armarse de valor.

-Sí - Respondió suave y temerosa la avergonzada ambarina mirando los ojos de su mejor amiga.

A pesar de sospechar la posible respuesta una punzada atravesó el pecho de la morena, su mente quedó en blanco y sintió como el alma se apartaba de su cuerpo dejando un vacío recóndito en sí. Con gran dificultad sacó fuerzas para mantener su postura y seguir.

- Quiero…saber de quién - Habló la bajista sin mayores expresiones.

- Prefiero que no - Indicó la ojimiel haciendo el intento para ponerse de pie, pero las suaves manos de la pelinegra detenían sus brazos con fuerza desmedida - Mio, me haces daño - Expuso nerviosa al no poder zafarse de la bochornosa situación.

Hábilmente la bajista tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos para verle a los ojos derechamente, se observaron de cerca como muchas veces lo hicieron, pero ahora con toques de profundo temor en ambas miradas.

- ¿De quién te enamoraste Ritsu? - Preguntó la morena demostrando seguridad a pesar de lo frágil que sentía su interior.

Sentía como el involuntario calor de sus mejillas se aliviaba con las frías y contradictoriamente cálidas manos de Mio, podía apreciar el sumiso tacto de aquellos pulgares rosando casualmente la comisura de sus labios. El corazón le palpitaba con ímpetu y podía asegurar que a la corta distancia que mantenían la pelinegra apreciaba su latir. Apretó su mandíbula mientras tragaba la seca y amarga saliva de su boca, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, exhalo la tensión que la contenía y respondió.

- De ti Mio - Dijo mientras sus mejillas tornaban nuevamente el color rojizo propio de la vergüenza que sentía.

Nuevamente un estremecedor frío recorrió el interior de la ojigris, las reacciones de su cuerpo no conseguían salir, se encontraban prisioneras de aquel frio inescrutable, no podía procesar la respuesta que había recibido y esa extraña sensación se reflejaba indeliberadamente en su rostro.

- Lo lamento Mio, sabía que no tenía que decirte nada - Expresó la baterista melancólicamente mientras tomaba las manos que aún sujetaban su rostro, para luego dejarlas por un momento entre las suyas mientras las acariciaba con afección - Me gustaría que nada de esto cambiara nuestra amistad - Mencionó casi suplicante mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

Una suave sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de la pelinegra, sumisamente comenzó a acariciar las manos que sostenían las de ella con cariño - Nada de eso, no tiene por qué cambiar Ritsu, tenemos una amistad de muchos años - Expresó con plena sinceridad - Yo…yo no sé cómo responder a tus sentimientos, porque no me esperaba esto pero…- Continuó diciendo mientras trataba de liberar su mirada de aquellos ojos color miel que la aprisionaban.

- Pero…- Mencionó rápidamente la castaña que solicitaba la continuación de su frase mientras buscaba los ojos color gris de su amiga.

- Pero…debo admitir que tus sentimientos no me son indiferentes - Dijo dirigiendo su vista a las manos de la castaña que aún sustentaban las de ella.

- ¿Puedo tomar eso cómo un "También me gustas"? - Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa a punto de dibujarse en sus labios de tan solo imaginar la posible respuesta.

La bajista soltó las manos de la baterista lentamente y las dejó entre sus piernas mientras el rubor que ya se proyectaba en sus mejillas se acrecentaba en cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba nerviosa y sentía como las palabras se quedaban en su mente naufragando sin poder salir, solo el silencio respondía por ella. Inesperadamente unas manos acariciaron el rostro de la ojigris y una respiración de carácter familiar chocó contra su semblante obligándola a observar nuevamente el profundo color ambarino de aquellos ojos.

- Quizá - Respondió muy nerviosa la morena que no atinaba a mucho.

Finalmente la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ritsu por la respuesta recibida, las miradas seguían presas la una de la otra, aquellas miradas hablaban por si solas. Con lentitud los labios de la castaña se acercaron a los de Mio y los presionó dócilmente mientras ambas cerraban los ojos para disfrutar ese diminuto instante.

- Ritsu…- Mencionó casi inaudible la pelinegra luego de separarse de los labios de la baterista.

- Tranquila Mio, iremos paso a paso ¿Vale? - Dijo la ambarina intuitivamente al acariciar la mejilla izquierda de la morena.

Un sonido en aquella habitación las sacó de ese único momento, el celular de la pelinegra sonaba y vibraba sobre aquel libro que estudiaba tan a gusto antes de verse interrumpida por la castaña. Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó el equipo para contestarlo, su madre la estaba llamando.

-¿Mamá?... sí… ¿Cuándo vuelven?...¿En serio?... Eso es una muy buena notica… está bien, los espero, adiós. - Dijo la morena mientras hablaba por celular.

- ¿Todo Bien? - Preguntó Ritsu que la observaba sentada desde la cama con curiosidad.

- Sí, era mi mamá, llamaba para decirme que mi papá fue ascendido, ahora trabajará para el ministerio de defensa, será el secretario de planeamiento estratégico antiterrorista del país.

- Woa, suena bastante poderoso ese cargo - Expuso sorprendida la baterista al escucharlo - ¿Y llegan mañana? - Preguntó tratando de salir de su estado.

- Sí, mañana en la tarde- Comentó sentándose en la cama junto a su amiga.

- Genial, así no estarás sola - Dijo la castaña acariciando la mano de Mio y regalándole una de sus usuales sonrisas.

Tres semanas pasaron desde aquel día, Mio esperaba fuera de la universidad a la baterista que aún no salía de sus clases. Estuvo así unos minutos, miró hacia la entrada principal y se encontró con la figura de la ambarina que conversaba muy a gusto con sus compañeras de asignatura, sus miradas se encontraron y la ambarina corrió como de costumbre hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

- ¿Tardé mucho? - Preguntó al momento de estar frente a la bajista.

-No, para nada - Dijo regalando una hermosa y espontanea sonrisa.

- Vamos a casa entonces - Expuso la castaña comenzando a caminar luego de retribuirle la sonrisa.

- Pues, ¿Me puedes acompañar a comprar algo para mí padre?, está de cumpleaños hoy y me gustaría hacerle un regalo - Expresó la pelinegra siguiéndole el paso a su amiga de la infancia.

- Claro que sí, ¿Te parece el centro comercial?.

- Si, es perfecto.

Las chicas pasearon por el centro comercial y compraron el regalo para el señor Akiyama, caminaron por las calles adornadas por las hojas que caían de los árboles, sus risas se surtían con el sumiso viento otoñal que las acompañó como cada día hasta la casa de los Akiyama.

- Me la pasé muy bien - Indicó la baterista al llegar a la entrada de la casa.

- Si, yo también - Dijo la morena con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Gracias por acompañarme - Finalizó sonrojándose levemente.

Ritsu se acercó lentamente a la morena sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos color gris que adoraba, puso su mano izquierda con sutileza sobre la cintura de la bajista, procurando no invadir su cuerpo acercó su rostro al de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban nuevamente sus ojos se observaban con atención y necesidad. Ritsu tragó saliva amargamente, agradeció no ser golpeada por su usualmente impulsiva amiga, al verse en ventaja acortó la distancia que las separaba rosando levemente los labios de la pelinegra. Mio no rechazó el acto y con apocamiento cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de la ojimiel para continuar el tímido beso. Ritsu por su parte rodeó el cuerpo de la morena entre sus brazos y envolvió con sus labios la cálida y dulce boca de Mio. Al finalizar el inexperto beso solo se sonrieron y observaron, no hacían falta las palabras para describir el sentimiento, solo bastaba con mirarse.

- Ya se hace tarde - Indicó la castaña rompiendo el silencio que embargaba ese atardecer.

- Sí - Respondió con un rubor en su rostro mientras observaba la bolsa del regalo - Nos vemos mañana entonces, pasas por mi ¿verdad? - Preguntó mirando aquellos ojos que la hacían viajar en dimensiones desconocidas.

- ¡Como todos los días! - Respondió sonriente la castaña que poco podía ocultar su felicidad.

- Bien, nos vemos entonces - Dijo la morena devolviendo la sonrisa.

- Déjale mis saludos al tu papá - Mencionó la ambarina antes de darle un sorpresivo beso a la ojigris. - ¡Hasta mañana Mio-chuan! - expresó guiñándole un ojo para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Eran pasadas las 23:49 y un desagradable sonido entorpecía el dormir de la baterista de "HTT", de mala gana miró su celular que vibraba sobre su cajón, con dificultad miró quien llamaba, era un "número desconocido", dudó profundamente en contestar, pero luego de unos segundos se decidió por recibir la llamada.

- Diga…- Contestó semi dormida.

- _Ritsu, soy Miyuki , la madre de Mio._

- Ah sí, señora Akiyama, ¿sucede algo? - Preguntó con tranquilidad la baterista mientras rascaba su frente.

- _Secuestraron a Mio…_

* * *

**NOTA AUTORA: **uuuuuh! jjajaja, sólo espero que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, zapatazo, Bombazo, golpe, agresión …deben hacerlo en el Review, espero como siempre algún comentario. C:

de ante mano, GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Esperanza Perdida

**NOTA AUTORA: **

hola fanáticos y fanáticas de K-ON, lamento realmente tardar tanto, pero perdí toda la inspiración durante este tiempo, no sabía bien como continuar, de hecho aún no lo sé…si están molestos en verdad los comprendo bien, pueden darme con un palo si así lo desean xDDD

Espero les guste y disfruten

sin más a leer y gracias infinitas por pasar por aquí.

**NOTA: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE!**

* * *

Recuento:

_Eran pasadas las 23:49 y un desagradable sonido entorpecía el dormir de la baterista de "HTT", de mala gana miró su celular que vibraba sobre su cajón, con dificultad miró quien llamaba, era un "número desconocido", dudó profundamente en contestar, pero luego de unos segundos se decidió por recibir la llamada. _

_- Diga…- Contestó semi dormida._

_- Ritsu, soy Miyuki , la madre de Mio._

_- Ah sí, señora Akiyama, ¿sucede algo? - Preguntó con tranquilidad la baterista mientras rascaba su frente._

_- Secuestraron a Mio…_

* * *

-¿¡Qué!? - Preguntó desconcertada mientras se sentaba en la cama por la impresión, en sólo segundos su mente quedó en blanco tratando de volver en sí - Voy para allá - Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de finalizar la llamada de su celular. Sin comprender en su totalidad se levantó de aquella cama, se sacó la ropa y se puso la que tenía a su alcance, se colocó las zapatillas con apuro sin tomarse la molestia de atarlas. Cogió el suéter que estaba sobre su cama y salió de esa residencia corriendo a toda prisa. La leve ventisca que existía en esa noche golpeaba la pálida piel de Ritsu que poco a poco asumía la realidad. Lagrimas caían por su rostro de sólo imaginar a Mio lejos de ella y corriendo peligro. Ya no podía protegerla, ahora la morena se encontraba vulnerable.

Solo faltaban algunas casas para llegar a la residencia Akiyama, con la manga del suéter secó las lagrimas que resbalaban a lo largo de su mejilla sin detener el paso, sentía como la ansiedad se iba comiendo segundo a segundo su ser, sólo quería entrar por esa puerta y encontrarse con la silueta de la pelinegra sonriéndole como cada día. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se disponía a tocar el timbre de la casa, la puerta principal se abrió frente a ella. El cuerpo de la señora Akiyama la recibía con lagrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento el corazón de Ritsu dio un vuelco y comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Nuevamente sus ojos se humedecían, su pecho se apretaba y las piernas no le respondían, se arrojó al suelo devastada dejando salir todas las lagrimas que se escondían tras sus ojos. Lentamente la madre de la bajista se agachó junto a ella para consolarla con un dulce abrazo maternal para contener el horrible miedo que recorría el cuerpo de la baterista.

Pasado unos minutos el silencio se rompió en aquella entrada.

- Vamos Ritsu, no es bueno que estemos afuera, te queremos presentar a alguien- Mencionó la madre de la morena mientras le secaba cuidadosamente las lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

- ¿Presentar a alguien?, ¿A quién? - Respondió sin comprender mucho mientras se ponía de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

- Entra - Señaló la mujer que le indicaba con la vista la puerta principal.

La castaña entró a la casa, estaba cálida como siempre, el cambio temperatura hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera un poco, sentía voces provenientes del comedor, lentamente las siguió con algo de inseguridad. Al llegar ahí vio a tres hombres conversando y señalando lugares en un mapa que se encontraba estirado a lo largo y ancho de la mesa para comer. Entre ellos pudo ver al señor Akiyama que tenía un evidente rostro de cansancio.

- Buenas noches - Dijo la ojimiel interrumpiendo la conversación de los señores con algo de vergüenza.

- Ritsu, que bueno que llegaste - Indicó Hiromu, el padre de la pelinegra acercándose para abrazarla como de costumbre - Permíteme presentarte - Expuso liberándola del abrazo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a los señores que la miraban fijamente.

- Ella es Ritsu Tainaka, es la mejor amiga de mi hija - Expresó el señor Akiyama con un tono algo desesperado.

Ambos hombres miraban con atención la silueta de la ambarina. La vergüenza ya se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, no veía reacción en aquellos hombres y sentía como las miradas le apuntaban con determinación.

- Señorita Tainaka, es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Daisuke y soy el Oficial de la Brigada de Investigaciones Policiales Especiales - Mencionó un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años excelentemente vestido de un terno negro casi hecho a la medida, acompañado de una corbata negra y camisa blanca ,era un hombre de gran altura e imponencia, calvo y tenía una notoria cicatriz en su ceja izquierda.

- El gusto es mío - Respondió estrechando con su mano derecha la del hombre.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ryunosuke soy el Oficial de la Brigada de Reacción Táctica del país - Decía un hombre de unos 35 años que caminaba lentamente hasta ella, perfectamente vestido al igual Daisuke, anteojos ópticos y cabello corto perfectamente arreglado. - Seré el encargado de organizar todo el plan de rescate de la señorita Akiyama - Finalizó diciendo el policía con seguridad en sus palabras.

**** POV Ritsu ****

Sin comprender aún bien lo que pasaba, sólo me dispuse a responder con rapidez la presentación del segundo especialista , realmente no había entendido el nombre de sus especialidades ni sus nombres, yo no tenía cabeza para memorizar nada en ese momento, nunca fue mi fuerte recordar las cosas y en este momento lo único que podía tener en mi cabeza era el rostro de Mio.

- Es un gusto también - Respondí vagamente debido a mi incomprensión.

Pude notar que me observaban extraño, creo pudieron percibir a kilómetros de distancia que yo no había entendido nada de lo que me habían dicho, no sé exactamente bien que expresión tenía en ese momento, pero claramente no debe haber sido la mejor. A pesar de ello ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, en primera instancia creí que se estaban burlando de mi, pero al instante ambos me regalaron una sonrisa comprensiva que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

- Comprendemos que en este momento no entienda bien las cosas señorita Tainaka - mencionó Ryunosuke mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde yo estaba - Pero necesitamos hablar con usted, puede que nos sea de gran ayuda en este momento -Me dijo pasando por mi lado en dirección a uno de los cómodos asientos de la sala. Lo sigo con la mirada hacer su recorrido sin entender bien las cosas aún, veo como toma de la mesa a unos metros del una moderna grabadora de voz junto a un cuaderno y lápiz dorado. Realmente la situación me desconcierta, con su mano derecha me invita a sentarme junto a él para que hablemos. Mentalmente me niego a la situación, siento que debería estar recorriendo las calles de la ciudad buscando a Mio en vez de estar sentada hablando como si nada pasara, la situación me supera y se lo digo sin reparos.

- Si piensas que me voy a sentar ahí para conversar estas mal - Digo con disgusto - ¿No deberían estar buscando a Mio en este momento? - Les digo dirigiéndole la vista a los dos profesionales con ira - ¿No creen que en vez de sentarse a escucharme deberían estar enviando a sus policías a rescatar a Mio? - Digo ya perdiendo el control de mis palabras y por qué no decirlo, de mis actos.

Al decir esto sé perfectamente que les estoy faltando el respeto, pero realmente, ¿Puede existir algo de cordura dentro de mi sabiendo que a la persona que amo está en peligro?

- Entendemos como te sientes Ritsu - Me dice desde atrás Daisuke mientras camina hasta quedar frente a mí, la respiración se hace mas fuerte producto de la ira, me pregunto cómo puede sentir empatía de mi situación o la del señor y señora Akiyama si no sienten lo que nosotros sentimos en este momento, estuve a segundos de decirle todo esto en la cara, pero se adelantó en hablar.

- Puedo entenderlos a todos - Dijo mirándonos uno por uno con seriedad - Si trabajo en esto es justamente porque yo también viví el secuestro de mi hermano menor hace años atrás y no me fue grata la sensación de no tenerlo cerca, por eso te entiendo Tainaka y no sólo a ti, a ustedes también - Dijo dirigiendo su mirada seria y penetrante a los padres de Mio.

De alguna manera sus palabras hicieron que las revoluciones de mi cerebro bajaran, tragué saliva aún sintiendo la impotencia de no tener cerca a mi mejor amiga, si es que puedo aún llamarla de esa manera. Respiré profundo y volví a mirarlo, no me quedaba de otra que sentarme en ese asiento y responder a cada interrogante que se les ocurra preguntar.

Conforme pasaban los minutos el corazón me daba punzadas cada vez que escuchaba salir de la boca de Ryunosuke algo referente a Mio, cada vez que la mencionaba, no importaba como, "Señorita Akiyama", "La Joven Akiyama" o "Nuestro objetivo", realmente no importaba como la nombrase, para mí todo se remplazaba por "MIO". La pelinegra que en este momento no estaba conmigo enfrentando esta situación, sino enfrentando una mucho más dura y dificil.

- Eso ha sido todo Ritsu, créeme que nos será de mucha ayuda todo lo que nos has contado - Dijo el hombre de anteojos apretando el botón de pausa de la grabadora y dejando nuevamente el cuaderno sobre la mesa - Y no te preocupes por nada, ocuparemos todos nuestros medios físicos, tecnológicos y de inteligencia para poder encontrar a tu amiga - Me mencionó antes de ponerse de pie para llamar por teléfono.

Recién ahora, luego de dos horas de una agotadora entrevista con Ryunosuke comprendo que sólo están haciendo su trabajo, lo único que realmente anhelo es que todo esto termine luego, o que simplemente sea un sueño del que no puedo despertar aún, pero algo más allá de mi me trae a pisar tierra y me refriega en la cara que todo lo que estoy viviendo es la realidad, mi realidad.

Eran cerca de las 2:25 Am, el timbre de la residencia sonó impacientemente, me iba a parar para abrir la puerta, pero me detuve al ver que el señor Akiyama corría hacia ella, por un instante pude percibir que corría hasta la entrada con la esperanza de ver a Mio y debo admitirlo, yo también imaginaba lo mismo, pero ambos nos decepcionamos al ver tres rostros aparentemente destrozados por las lagrimas, eran Mugi, Yui y Azusa.

Las tres entraron y me vieron sentada en el mismo lugar de la entrevista, mi rostro no tenía rastros de lagrimas pero de alguna manera sabía que pronto saldrían nuevamente. Yui corrió hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza, el dolor de mi corazón se volvió a intensificar y naturalmente comencé a llorar mientras Mugi y Azusa se nos unían para abrazarnos. No era la única que se sentía mal ni vacía, ellas también sentían ese dolor.

Pasamos minutos hablando de lo que había pasado luego de detener nuestras lagrimas, estábamos todas tomadas de las manos entregándonos fuerzas que realmente no teníamos. El corazón me quemaba cada vez que recordaba aquel último beso que pude darle, el roce de sus labios haciendo contacto con los míos no me era indiferente, el sólo hecho de recordarlo hacía que mi estomago sintiera mil mariposas recorrerlo, sin duda alguna deseaba otro, quería abrazarla, la extrañaba.

Eran las 3:04 Am, Azusa y Yui dormían a mi lado abrazadas, se veían bien juntas, sentía alegría por ellas, pero el vació de no tener a Mio así junto a mi me dolía, Mugi estaba dormida sobre mis piernas, creo que el cansancio le ganó la batalla a pesar de mencionarme incontablemente que iba a estar despierta para hacerme compañía, pensándolo bien, a cualquiera le hubiese ganado, sólo que yo no lograba conciliar el sueño viendo trabajar en el mapa y en su computadora a Ryunosuke mientras que Daisuke se paseaba por la sala hablando por su celular, dando instrucciones y recibiendo información a través de su radio comunicador. Yo no entendía mucho lo que hacían, sólo me tranquilizaba verlos trabajar para encontrar a Mio. Estaba ensimismada mirando una de las lámparas que iluminaba la sala en la que me encontraba cuando los pasos de Daisuke me sorprendieron, junto a él venían el señor y la señora Akiyama que al juzgar por su cara estaban tratando de dormir igual que las demás.

-Hemos recibido información importante- Dijo el hombre mayor - Logramos identificar el vehículo en el que secuestraron a Mio, lo tenemos totalmente identificado - Logró decir el hombre de la cicatriz antes de ser interrumpido por Hiromu, el padre de Mio.

- ¿Y ya la encontraron? - Preguntó apresuradamente sin contenerse.

- Encontramos el vehículo Hiromu, estaba abandonado en un sitio deshabitado, podemos confirmar que es el vehículo, ya que dentro se encontró un cabello. Ésta muestra fue examinada por el laboratorio de la facultad y confirma que correspondía al ADN de Mio, pero no se encontró nada referente a los secuestradores, lo que nos hace pensar que no estamos tratando con simples sujetos. En un caso normal algo los hubiese delatado, alguna prenda, huella en el volante, palanca de cambios o en el mismo cinturón de seguridad, pero se encargaron de no dejar ningún rastro - Terminó de decir seriamente.

- ¿Y qué se puede hacer ante eso? - Pregunto sin poder contener bien mis sentimientos.

- Con el vehículo absolutamente nada, dejé a mis hombres cerca del lugar donde fue abandonado el automóvil para preguntar a los transeúntes y habitantes de la zona si habían visto a la señorita Mio o bien, alguna situación sospechosa con el vehículo. Según la información que tenemos se trataba de tres sujetos, no pudieron identificar las caras debido a que estaban utilizando una especie de mascaras. Pero según dicen los testigos se dirigieron a un hotel ubicado en el sur de la ciudad, que tenemos perfectamente identificado - Me respondió el hombre calvo sin pausas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que pronto tendremos a mí hija de vuelta? - Escuché preguntar a la señora Akiyama en un tono desesperado mientras lloraba.

- Lamentablemente no puedo asegurarte nada Miyuki, estamos trabajando para que todo salga como deseamos, Ryunosuke ya se encuentra trabajando en la táctica del rescate, estamos hablando de un edificio antiguo con más de doscientas habitaciones, no podemos correr el riesgo de formar un tiroteo y arriesgar la vida de Mio, la de mis hombres y la de las personas en el lugar, debemos trabajar con cautela.

- Así es- Dijo el hombre de lentes que se acercaba hasta donde estábamos - Lo primero que haremos será enviar a veinte hombres para vigilar el lugar desde lejos, al mismo tiempo entrarán en posición cuatro francotiradores desde edificios colindantes al hotel para finalmente infiltrar a cinco de mis hombres que llegarán hasta la habitación donde creemos está la señorita Mio - Finalizó acomodándose los lentes en su lugar adecuado.

- Todos guardamos silencio, la esperanza al escuchar toda la estrategia de rescate y la información que manejaban me entregaba una cuota de luz que necesitaba luego de todas estas horas, estoy cansada y realmente ha sido una noche larga, la señora Akiyama se acerca a mí y las chicas, nos pone mantas encima para poder pasar la noche de manera más cálida, a pesar de que para mí la noche solo sería cálida en compañía de Mio. El cansancio del día me pesaba en los parpados y pedía a gritos mi descanso, el cuerpo ya no respondía como debía y tenía que estar bien para las siguientes horas. Me convenzo a mi misma para descansar, no lo hago por mi directamente, sino porque tenía que estar perfecta para ella, acomodé la frazada sobre mi cuello y cerré los ojos esperando que Mio esté descansado también y antes de perder la conciencia me despedí de ella, "Buenas noches Mio-chan".

Eran las 7:00 Am, estábamos la familia Akiyama, las chicas del club y yo tratando de comer algo, realmente no tenía nada de hambre, en circunstancias así creo que nadie podría tenerla. Por más que rogué estar presente en el operativo se me negó la posibilidad. Ryunosuke y Daisuke salieron de la casa a las 5:00 con destino al hotel que nos mencionaron, pidieron estrictamente que no nos moviéramos de la casa y dijeron que nos enviarían noticias a penas las tuvieran. Existía un silencio absolutamente incomodo, cada vez que sonaba el celular del señor Akiyama esperaba dentro de mi alguna noticia positiva, pero no hacía más que sonar para explicar el modus operandi o lo que se estaba haciendo en el momento para el rescate, aún no había información concreta de Mio. Estábamos todos sentados en la sala, miraba cada treinta segundos el celular que se encontraba sobre la mesa, los nervios me estaban destruyendo, estaba desesperándome por saber que pasaba con Mio, quería verla, quería abrazarla y también decirle que la amo. Miré unas cuantas veces el rostro de todos en la sala, todos esperábamos lo mismo. De pronto el teléfono nos sorprendió con su sonido y vibración, el señor Akiyama contestó la llamada y activó inmediatamente el altavoz esperando la buena noticia. La voz de Daisuke se escuchó fuerte y clara a través del parlante.

- "Le perdimos la pista, Mio no está en el lugar"

* * *

**NOTA AUTORA:**

Woa espero que les haya gustado el cap, espero traerles pronto el cap siguiente, dejen sus ataques, descargas y todo en un review !

gracias por leer :D

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Hinata-Tsuki ¿qué haría sin usted?, aclarando mis feas dudas siempre :3 no diré más sólo porque usted sabe todo.


End file.
